Emma's Christmas Dream
by r2roswell
Summary: The second part to my story, "These Spanish Lights". Emma & Neal spend their first Christmas Eve together.
1. Night's End

**Chapter 1: Night's End**

* * *

Coming up for air Emma had to look away from Neal.

"Well that was…," she said not sure what words to use to describe exactly what that had been.

"Yeah," said Neal. "That was…," also not being able to find the right words.

He then reached down for the hand he had been holding onto earlier. Emma let her fingers interlock with his and they continued with their walk in silence both lost in thought over the kiss they shared.

"So," Emma said breaking the silence once they reached the beach. "Snow is having this small get together tomorrow evening at the apartment. She really gets into the holidays and she's really aiming to make this one special considering the hell we went through and the fact that this will be our first Christmas as a family."

"Didn't the two of you spend the holidays last year together?"

"Yeah we did but we didn't know we were mother and daughter then. It was slightly different. It's one thing to spend Christmas with someone who is your friend but you consider being family, a whole different thing when that friend actually turns out to be your mom."

"Guess you have a point."

"Anyways, Henry will be there and I'm sure he'd really like to see you."

"Is this your way of inviting me over to spend Christmas Eve with you and your family?" Neal asked.

Emma looked at him and smiled. "Yes, this is me inviting you over."

Neal smiled with a nod. "Then I'd be happy to come if it means I get the chance to spend time with you and our son."

Emma smiled and Neal unclasped their hands to place his left arm around Emma's right shoulder. Emma wrapped her left arm around Neal's waist cuddling into him.

This date night had been perfect.


	2. What Mom's Do

**Chapter 2: What Mom's Do**

* * *

"You didn't have to wait up for me," Emma said as she saw Snow sitting on the couch in the living room with a book and cup of hot chocolate.

Emma hung up her thick black jacket on the coat rack and then walked over and sat next to her. She still felt strange in this new apartment. It was a three bedroom, two bath, and with a lot more space and still in the same apartment complex she and Snow had occupied. Though despite the strangeness it also did feel like home, maybe because of the fact that the four of them now lived together under the same roof as a family.

Snow shrugged, "That's what mom's do," she said answering Emma's last comment.

"David still at work?"

Snow nodded, "He just wants to get things wrapped up before the holidays. He'll be home later." Emma nodded in return. "So how was your date with Neal?" Snow asked.

Emma looked at Snow and smiled, "Honestly it was perfect. I didn't think I'd enjoy myself but I actually did. Despite everything we've been through the past ten years, he's still Neal. He's still the same guy I fell in love with. God, is that even possible?"

Snow smiled and took Emma's hand. "You're father and I were separated for twenty eight years. Anything's possible."

Emma smiled back at her mom. "Oh there was something else," said Emma, "I invited Neal over for tomorrow's Christmas gathering."

Snow's mouth dropped slightly. "Wow, things must be serious."

Emma laughed, "Please, I was just thinking that Henry might like to spend the holidays with his dad."

Snow looked at Emma trying to be serious while trying not to laugh. "Oh sure, I bet Henry was the number one reason why you invited him. I'm sure it had nothing to do with the fact that seven months ago the man you were once in love with happened to walk back into your life after you broke Regina's curse."

"Tonight was just the first date," Emma said trying to find some kind of justification.

"Emma, you two have had seven months to reacquaint yourselves and now you invite the man you loved, your son's father no less, to spend holidays with you and your family. Trust me, that's serious."

Emma didn't know whether to smile or laugh so she did a little bit of both.

"Okay I'm going to bed," she said standing up.

"The wall again Emma, seriously," Snow teased.

Emma smiled. "Goodnight."

"'Night sweetheart," Snow said with a smile.


	3. Christmas Gathering

**Chapter 3: Christmas Gathering**

* * *

Emma smiled at Granny and Ruby and excused herself.

The gathering had started over an hour ago. It was nothing big. Just their family and closest friends which consisted of the dwarves, Ruby and Granny along with Ella, Tomas and Alexandra.

That part still freaked Emma out. According to Snow, she had been four weeks pregnant at the time of Ella and Tomas' wedding so there should've been a four week age difference between her and Alexandra more or less. Instead the jump had been turned into twenty eight years due to the curse.

Emma looked down at her phone and read the text. She smiled and walked over to Henry who was playing with Alexandra, who which Snow was holding, David sitting on the arm of the couch next to her with a gleaming smile, no doubt missing on the time they didn't get to have with baby Emma.

"Hey Henry," said Emma, "Why don't you do me a favor and get the door."

"I didn't hear a knock," he replied.

Emma smiled and clasped Henry's shoulder. "Trust me on this one kid. Just go answer the door."

Snow smiled at Emma as Henry left the room and Emma smiled back.

* * *

Henry opened the door and was surprised by who stood there.

"Neal," Henry said sounding surprised.

Neal smiled, "Hey Henry."

"Not that I'm not happy to see you but what are you doing here?"

"Your mom invited me. I hope that's okay."

Henry smiled and went in to hug Neal.

From the living room Emma watched as her son embraced his father. It had been a vision that she had long ago dreamed of seeing but never thought she would. It was a precious moment, one she would make sure to remember.

When the embrace was over, Neal handed a green bag to Henry.

"Here kid, make yourself useful and go place these under the tree."

Neal took the red bag and placed it on the counter just as Emma excused herself from her little group and walked over to him.

"Hey," Emma said casually.

"Hi," Neal said in the same tone with a smile as he took Emma's hand. She didn't resist instead only tightening her grip.

Before the two could speak, Snow and David walked over.

"Neal, you made it," said Snow.

Neal nodded, "Mr. and Mrs. Nolan." Neal looked at Emma and back at her parents. "Is it Nolan yet?"

Snow looked at David, "We're still trying to figure that out."

David smiled at Neal. "It's the holidays," he said, "Why don't you just call me David he said sticking out his hand.

Neal looked over at Emma who smiled. He then released his hand to shake David's and then returned it back to intertwine with Emma's.

Since Neal's arrival, David held some animosity toward the man. Despite all the facts that were known, David still held a grudge because he hated how much his technical betrayal had hurt and cost his daughter.

Still it was the holidays and if in the seven months since his arrival, Emma could find a way to forgive him then surely he could put aside his own issues for a few days and make an effort for the sake of his daughter and grandson.

Neal freed himself from Emma and reached in the red bag pulling out a few beverages he brought with him.

"Apple cider," he said.

Emma looked at Snow who bit her lip. Emma placed a hand on Neal's upper arm.

"Hon, we don't do well with apples around here."

"Right, I forgot. I did bring some back-ups." He pulled out several more bottles. "Red wine and sparkling grape for the kid."

Snow thanked Neal for his generosity.

Emma smiled at Neal and took his hand, "Come on," she said. "Let's go be with our son."


	4. Prologue- Mistletoe Trap

**Prologue: Mistletoe Trap**

* * *

Emma was complacent in how the evening turned out.

When the girls were off to themselves it had mainly been Ruby to tease Emma about her date with Neal as she had been one of the many people in town to witness their heated kiss near the nunnery.

On occasion Emma would catch Neal looking at her much in the same way she saw David look at Snow a few times. It made her excited and nervous at the same time.

There was laughter and smiles throughout the night. It was peaceful and the kind of Christmas had only head and often dreamed about.

Last year she had shared a simple Christmas with Snow and Henry however this one was different because now she knew, as did Snow and everyone else; that they truly were surrounded by friends and that the dynamics had changed. Snow had gone from being Emma's best friend to being her mom.

Emma now had the kind of family she had been envious over the years. She had gotten good at hiding said envy but each year especially around the holidays it did sting a little to not have a traditional Christmas or any other holiday experience for that matter.

Things had changed. They were better.

* * *

Later in the evening Emma sat in the middle of the couch with Henry leaning into her right side, her arm wrapped around him, and Neal on her left, his arm draped around her.

Snow and David sat on the adjoining love seat.

Ella and Tomas had left a couple hours ago to put Alexandra to bed and the dwarves followed them shortly after. The only ones to stay were Ruby and Granny.

Emma could feel the weight of Henry's head as it began to tilt.

She looked down at him and smiled.

"Okay kid," she said to him. "I think it's time for bed."

"I'm not tired," said Henry.

"Sure you're not, come on let's go. I'll be there in ten minutes to tuck you in."

"Okay, goodnight everybody."

"'Night."

""Night kid."

"Goodnight Henry."

Henry did stop in front of Neal. "Are you going to be here tomorrow?"

Neal looked at Henry, "I don't know, I guess that's up to your mom," he said turning to look at Emma.

Emma smiled and tightened her grip on Neal's hand and then looked at Henry. "He'll be here."

Henry smiled and made his way upstairs.

"Guess I should probably get going," Neal said to Emma. "It's getting late."

Ruby looked at Granny, "We should probably get going too."

* * *

Everyone said their goodbye pleasantries and Emma then walked Neal to the door. Ruby and Granny hung back a bit to talk with Snow and David.

"So we usually open presents around ten," said Emma, "but come by an hour before just so we can spent time together for breakfast. Snow usually goes overboard with the food. She did last year anyways."

"Sure I'll do that. So what do you think, does tonight count as a second date?"

"You've been with my family before."

"I have but that was pre-boyfriend status."

"Boyfriend," Emma repeated.

"I'm sorry, too weird? Too soon?"

"I don't-," Emma said. She could think of several other terms but she wasn't quite ready to say them out loud yet.

Before Emma could contemplate it any longer Ruby came up to them.

"You two might want to watch where you stand," she said pointing up.

Neal and Emma looked up to see a bushel of mistletoe hanging above them.

Neal placed his hands in his pockets and Emma looked away trying not to blush.

"We don't have-," Neal began.

"Yes you do," Ruby demanded, "And besides, what's the big deal? The whole town saw the two of you making out last night anyways."

Emma could think of several reasons, the main one being how awkward it would be to kiss Neal in front of her parents.

Ruby couldn't help but laugh when she understood Emma's own hesitation as it was fairly obvious.

"You had a kid when you were eighteen. I can't imagine it gets any more awkward than that. Do us all a favor and just get it over with."

Emma looked at Neal and he looked at her and smiled.

Emma then looked over to her left, "Mind giving ups some space Ruby?"

"Wow, it's gonna get heated," she asked, "Guess I'd better go find the fire extinguisher."

Emma looked down and laughed and then up at Neal with guilty eyes.

"I'm sorry," she said to him.

"I'm not. Besides, how else was I going to find an excuse to kiss you tonight? And after all it is a Christmas tradition. Don't want you to arrest me for breaking that law officer."

"You're right and it's not like I can arrest myself."

"Your father could do the arresting for you," Granny shouted.

Emma laughed as did Neal as did Neal. Smiling he leaned in, smiling as their lips met. They shaped around each other's perfectly as they had last night.

Everything about this kiss was exquisite: The smell, the taste, the texture, the overall sensations.

The two of them could hear muffled laughter's and people clearing their throats.

Neal was the first to pull back. "Think we should put this on hold?"

Emma looked over her shoulder and smiled despite her blushing and then turned to Neal.

"We've been on hold for ten years. I think we've waited long enough," she said going up to kiss him again not caring about their onlookers.

Though they still had Christmas to look forward to tomorrow this had been the seamless end to their first Christmas Eve together.

* * *

**~END~**

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay so I'm leaving this up to you all- In this short series the first part took place December 23rd. Then this one took place December 24th.  
**

**What do you think, should I go ahead and write a continued story for Emma & Neal spending December 25th together? Let me know either in a review or a PM :)  
**


End file.
